Of Dreams and iNsAnItY
by kykyqt
Summary: Full Summary Inside My roommate and I got bored one night and we came up with this lovely little...thing? Anyway, It's a cross over of two different fanmade games for the computer called HetaOni and Dreamtalia. And this was our little role-play between one of the most known Hetalia parings...
1. Chapter 1: The Oni Attack

Of _Dreams~_ and iNsAnItY

Real Summary: One second Italy was being attacked by the monster in the mansion and the next he was waking up in a strange bed with Germany watching him. Italy's very confused, then when Germany starts acting strangely Italy starts thinking that this can't be real…..can it?

_**~I don't own Hetalia, HetaOni (or was a part of the HetaOni English Project *insert sad face*), or Dreamtalia~**_

**Important disclaimer! If you HAVE NOT played HetaOni or haven't reached the end of the game. Turn around right now and go finish it! This part has been carefully written from the game for accuracy! It's basically one big spoiler for HetaOni! I'm begging you to GO FINISH THE GAME! **

Chapter One: The Oni attack

"Hurry! We have to stop England!" America shouted at Italy who was run/guiding him through the Annex. They had to hurry to try and stop England from fighting the monster.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." They stopped in front of the door that led to the large underground library. After Italy opened the door the sound of fighting filled their ears. America paled a little and ran past Italy into the room.

"America! Wait!" Italy grabbed his hand and was able to stop him from running up to England to fight the monster. "You can't see very well right now!" He said. America looked like he was about to argue his point but England shouted another spell before he could say anything.

"Sectumsempra!" He shouted as sparks and the sound of the monster screeching intensified. America tried to pull out of Italy's grasp but he held tightly.

"England!" He shouted desperately.

"Tsk, you're already here?" England glanced behind him briefly and turned back to the monster. "Just shut up and watch just how great my powers are!" He fired off another spell.

'_If England can kill it, maybe America would have one less thing to worry about. But…I have a bad feeling…'_Italy thought as he held back the American who tried to break free again when the monster drew forward and hit England, pushing him back a few inches.

"OW…! How about this, then?!" England said beginning to mutter what sounded like a powerful spell. Italy could tell when America's face paled again.

"P-please, stop…." He muttered.

England wasn't paying attention instead he raised his right hand and yelled, "This will be your end!"

"STOP, ENGLAND! DON'T…DON'T DO IT!" America lunged harder this time, Italy almost lost his grip. But it was too late, when the final flashes faded the monster disappeared and left England standing there breathing heavily.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before Italy said aloud, "It's gone…" He dropped his grip on America's arm.

"…It can't be true…" America stood there numbly. Italy didn't pick up on this and started cheering.

"A-am-amazing! You won, England! Look, America, he's alive!" Italy said shaking America's shoulder excitedly.

"…Y-yeah….I was so scared…" America just stood there looking at England.

"Thank God! Since were here, we might as well look for your glasses. Let's see…" Italy stopped shaking America's shoulder and started looking around for his glasses.

"Aaahh….I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Anyway, I can see now that you really are strong." He smiled a little. "You can lecture me later, though I don't look forward to it…"

"Y-yeah…" England said snapping out of his own thoughts and closing his spell book.

"Your glasses aren't anywhere around here…Maybe in the other room? I'll go take a look." Italy said looking back at them before running to the adjacent room.

Italy ran into the small room, letting the door shut behind him and started looking around. After a few minutes of searching the shelves he sighed.

"Maybe under the table?" He crouched to look under the table. He frowned seeing nothing but dust, he stood up and smiled to himself.

'_Ah, I'm so relieved! Now they can make up. The enemy was killed and England is all right! Yay~ Only good things are happening!'_ He thought. Suddenly the lights in the room flickered for a second. Italy looked up at the light curiously.

"Hm? D-did the light just flicker?" He said aloud. As if in response to his question, the lights flickered again. By this time Italy was starting to panic a little. "Ve, what the heck? This never-"He started to say but then he heard the sound of something approaching the room. He froze when the lights went out, plunging the room into darkness.

"Oh, now it's off. Where's the door…?" He tried to hide the tremor in his voice and felt around for the doorway into the library room. The room was pitch black, he was walking around blindly trying to find his way back. Suddenly he felt his hand brush up against something cold and fleshy.

"...What? This kind of feels like…" He froze and looked up somehow in the darkness he could see it. "..!" It was the monster! And it was looking right at him.

'_I thought there was only one!?'_ He tried to move away but the monster grabbed him tightly.

"Amer- run-!" He started to shout, but the monster hit him hard, knocking him to the ground. Before Italy blacked out he could swear he heard the monster crouch to his level staring straight into his eyes. "nO OnE cAn HeLp YoUr FrIeNdS NoW" The monster hit him again.

Once the monster left, Italy could fell himself slowly falling into the dark abyss of unconsciousness. Just before he was swallowed by the darkness he was aware of hurried footsteps entering the room and hearing someone shout out his name. Then all was black and quiet…

**_~There's more to come maybe next week (no promises)~_**

**_~Review and Comment~_**


	2. Chapter 2: Rooms

Of _Dreams~_ and iNsAnItY

**Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia, HetaOni, or Dreamtalia...**

Chapter Two: Rooms

Italy found himself in a dark room looking around he started talking to himself, "It's so dark…What was I doing, again? Why am I here?" He looked around the room and didn't see anything except for the darkness that surrounded him.

"Which way should I go?" He looked to the right and saw the monster standing there watching him. "This way? A-are you going to….help me?" The monster stood there just watching him. "Can I really go that way?"

"Yeah, that's right. If I do that…..I'm sure I'll meet my friends, right?" He started to feel very strange as he started walking towards the monster.

"No." Before he got to the monster he heard a voice that sounded very familiar to him. He stopped and started looking around. "You're going the wrong way."

"What?" He looked around for the voice, he could tell that it was in the opposite direction from the monster.

"This way, Italy." He turned around.

"This way….? Hey, where are you?" He started walking toward the voice, he was half way across the room when he noticed something in the dark. "What's this?" Directly between the two, a dark door covered in odd designs appeared, it felt like it was pulling Italy closer towards it.

"Italy, what are you doing?" The voice asked it sounded a little worried. Italy couldn't hear him he was so focused on the door and how it pulled him closer.

"Italy, no! What about your friends!? They need you!" A small boy ran out of the shadows, and stood next to the monster, the boy sounded desperate. The monster was very confused. They didn't know that door could exist, and neither of them knew what would be on the other side of it.

Italy couldn't hear them, he was too drawn to the mysterious door. Soon he was standing right in front of it, faintly he could hear muffled voices coming from the other side. "It sounds like…my friends!" He reached for the handle, the little boy and the monster could only watch helplessly as he opened the door and looked inside, suddenly both Italy and the door disappeared in a flash of light. The two figures stood there looking at the spot where he used to be.

"What happened to Italy?" He looked up at the monster. He shrugged and looked down at the little boy.

"I dOn'T kNoW…bUt…I hAvE a BaD fEeLiNg AbOuT tHaT dOrR…" He said looking back at the place where he disappeared.

* * *

><p>Italy slowly opened his eyes, he looked around and found himself in a room that felt very familiar. He sat up slowly and noticed he was lying on a bed. He blinked a few times and looked around the room, it was very clean and organized. Within the room there was a small desk and chair with stacks of paper sitting on its surface, a dresser stood on the opposite side of the room, and a bookcase filled with books sat on the other. Italy felt that everything in the room was very familiar to him.<p>

He noticed a mirror sitting on top of the dresser, Italy moved off of the bed and walked up to the mirror. He gasped when he saw himself reflected in it. His face and clothing were covered with blood, he noticed he was holding a small red diary in his hands.

"W-what happened? Where am I?" Italy said aloud. Then it clicked, he wasn't in the mansion. He looked around again in a panic. "This isn't…..this isn't the mansion?! Where am I? Where is everyone?!" He was getting scared. He jumped when the door opened. He turned around to see Germany walk in the room holding a bowl of water and a washcloth in his hand. He looked startled to see Italy awake.

"Italy, you're awake. What's wrong?" Germany said setting the bowl and cloth down on the small table next to the bed and walking up to Italy.

"G-Germany? W-whe-where are we?" He asked shaking a little.

"My house, why?" He asked with a confused face.

"H-how did we get out of the mansion? A-and where is everyone? Are they alright!?" Italy said looking right at Germany who blinked.

"What mansion? Italy what are you talking about?" Germany asked he was very confused.

"You know the mansion that we were stuck in with everyone! You know with Japan, Prussia, my brother, Spain, America, China, Russia…" Italy started listing off people.

"With the Allies? Why would we go anywhere with them?" Germany said.

"Because they were at the meeting and America said that he wanted to go. And then we all got trapped and the monster started attacking us, and I had to go back in time and save everyone from dying." Germany's eyes got wider as he talked.

"Dying? Who died?" He asked.

"Everyone did! But I went back in time so I could go back and save everyone! Germany how did we get out?!" He said shaking Germany's shoulders urgently. Germany pried Italy's hands off of him.

"Italy calm down." Germany said, but Italy ignored him and continued to talk.

"We have to go and save everyone! They need our help, Germany hurry we have to go back in time and save them!" Italy started to concentrate on going back in time. He opened one eye and saw Germany looking at him with concern.

"Italy? What are you doing?" Germany asked.

"I-I can't…" Italy looked up at Germany he looked scared. "I can't go back in time. I-I can't go back in time anymore." He started to panic.

"Italy, calm down." Germany said grabbing Italy's shoulders. Italy started to cry, muttering incoherently.

"We have to go and help them. We have to go Germany." Italy said gripping his head starting to cry.

"That never happened." Germany said looking at Italy. He froze and looked up.

"W-what? B-but it did…it…I know it did!" Italy said his eyes wide.

Germany placing a hand on his shoulder said, "Italy, are you sure that you weren't…dreaming?"

**_~Please leave a comment, tell me how I'm doing~_**


	3. Chapter 3: Was It My Imagination?

**Still don't own Hetalia...Do I really have to say this?...Oh well...**

Chapter Three: Was It My Imagination?

Italy froze and looked up at Germany. "A-A dream? B-but that's impossible! I know it was not a dream! It was too real!"

Germany sighed, "Dreams are like that Italy they seem real. But that's because it's all in your head, it's just your imagination." He placed his hand on Italy's shoulder.

Italy looked at Germany in complete shock. "My imagination? W-why would I want to imagine everyone dying! Our friends, families, everyone dying! How can you say that?" He said angrily.

"Calm down, I don't know why but it did. Listen to me, Italy, it was just a dream." Germany said looking into Italy's eyes. Italy paused when Germany looked into his eyes. They seemed a little….different from what they usually were. But he shook it off thinking he was still a little confused from waking up in a completely different place from before.

"Alright, b-but that doesn't explain why…" He started to say but Germany stopped him.

"It's nothing, okay? It was just a bad dream, nothing else." He said rubbing Italy's cheek gently. Italy nodded and hugged Germany. He was surprised when Germany didn't protest and hugged him back tightly. They stood there for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Italy you should lay down you still look a little tired." Germany said leading Italy back to the bed in and made him sit down. He then pulled the chair from the desk over and sat next to the bed. He picked up the bowl of water and cloth he brought into the room. He then dipped the cloth into the bowl and started to wipe Italy's face gently. Italy noticed as Germany wiped his face, blood was coming off onto the cloth and the water in the small bowl started to turn dark red.

"G-Germany what are you doing?" He asked calmly.

"Cleaning your face, why?" He said dipping the cloth into the bowl again.

"W-what are you wiping off? I-Is that…blood?" Italy asked slowly. Germany stopped and looked strangely at Italy.

"Blood...? Oh your dream. No it's pasta sauce, don't you remember? You spilled on yourself. You ran off crying about it." He said. Italy highly doubt that he ate any pasta in the last few hours (or days), but he decided to stay quiet and let Germany continue to wipe the blood/pasta sauce off his face.

"There, all gone. Feeling better now?" Germany asked setting down the bowl and cloth. Italy's face and neck were now clean. Germany then got up, walked to the dresser in the room and started opening various drawers and pulling out clean clothes. Italy noticed that he was pulling out a clean set of his uniform.

Germany walked back over to him and handed him the pile of clothes. "Here change into this and put the dirty ones into the hamper, I'll get started on washing them later." He walked out of the room and shut the door. Italy stood there for a few seconds and looked in the mirror again, he could see the blood/ pasta sauce all over his current uniform. He slowly started to do what Germany said, he changed into the clean clothing and put the dirty ones into a hamper he didn't notice was there before.

When he was changing he set down the red diary and once he was done he noticed it again and decided to pick it up again. He flipped through it and stopped on the page that his name was written on. 'It's here still, I should be able to go back in time still…right?' He closed the diary and with it in hand, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He came into a hallway and walked through it until he came into a large living room, the room had large windows that looked out into a field of flowers.

'Flowers? Since when does Germany's house have a field of flowers nearby?' He thought as he stared out the window.

"Good you changed, are you hungry Italy?" Italy jumped a little and turned around to see Germany standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

"N-no I'm not hungry…Germany since when did you live near a field of flowers?" Italy said looking out the large window again in confusion.

"F-Flowers? Oh, ah… P-Prussia planted them as a prank. I haven't gotten the time to remove them yet." Germany said quickly, laughing nervously. Italy thought that he was acting very strange when he mentioned the flowers. Italy turned back to Germany to see him walk up to him, and attempt to drag him towards the kitchen.

"Forget about the flowers, let's eat something." Germany said pushing Italy gently towards the kitchen.

"B-but Germany, I'm not hungry and…" Italy turned back to the window to see Japan walking amongst the flowers. He didn't notice Japan there before. "Hey Germany! Look, it's Japan! Let's go talk to him." Italy said pulling himself from Germany's grasp.

"N-Nein, Italy let's eat first. Let's make some pasta." Germany said trying not to sound like he was pleading for Italy to stay.

"We can eat later Germany, let's go talk to Japan!" Italy said running for the front door leaving the house.

"Scheiße." Germany muttered as he followed Italy out the door, trying to hide the scowl on his face. He followed Italy outside and shut the door as he tried to keep his expression neutral.

Italy was running after Japan who seemed to be getting farther away the closer he got. "Japan! Wait!" He called out waving at his back. He was delighted to see Japan stop and turn around to face him.

Just as he was a few feet away from Japan, he slowly started to dissolve into nothing, and finally disappeared. Italy stopped and started at the place where Japan was standing in complete shock.

"Italy, you run too fast." Germany came up behind Italy, and stopped. "Italy?" He asked.

"Germany….Japan just disappeared!" Italy said turning to look at him fear written all over his face. Germany blinked and asked him if he was being serious. When Italy started to defend himself Germany hid a small smile from Italy as he suggested that they look for Prussia to see if he would be able to help find Japan.

***Evil smile* And this is where everything goes downhill and it doesn't get any better...Leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4: Disappear Into Nothing

_**Here's the next chapter...Sorry it's a little late, horrible writers block combined with homework stress. Not a good combo**_

_**Anyway...enjoy 3**_

**I do not own either Hetalia, HetaOni, or Dreamtalia**

Chapter Four: Disappear Into Nothing

Italy was still in shock from seeing Japan just disappear in front of him. He disappeared just like the monsters in the mansion would, and that made him even more afraid. He started quickly explaining everything to Germany who looked like he was confused. Italy saw the corners of his mouth twitch, just like he was trying not to smile. He was starting to get a little suspicious of Germany, he usually didn't act like this.

"Germany, we need to figure out what happened to Japan! Let's….let's go and see if we can find Prussia, Maybe he can help!" Italy said looking at Germany.

"Maybe we should go back to my house and try to figure it out there." He asked calmly. Italy shook his head.

"Germany! We need to find out if we can save Japan! Come on Germany!" Italy ran off again, Germany watched him run off with a scowl on his face. He followed him with a frown.

Italy ran around for a few minutes before he saw a figure in the distance. As he got closer it turned out to be China. "Hey China! Have you seen…!" Italy said running up to him as he started to dissolve into thin air, just like Japan did. Italy walked up to the spot where China was standing just seconds ago.

"Italy? What's…?" Germany started to say walking up behind him. Italy grabbed his arm and started to drag him in another direction.

"Let's go this way." Italy said dragging him along. Italy kept holding onto Germany, just to make sure he didn't suddenly disappear too.

Half an hour later two more figures came into their sights. As they got closer they noticed that it was America and Prussia, and they looked to be talking about something. Prussia looked up and noticed them getting closer towards them, he nudged America and pointed to them. Italy thought that they would come over to talk to them, maybe they noticed the weird things going on with the others. But they both ran off in opposite directions, away from them.

"Wait! America! Prussia!" Italy said dropping Germany's arm and running after them, he heard Germany behind him trying to catch up. As they got closer to where they started running, America slowly started to dissolve. Both Italy and Germany stopped and watched as the former colony dissolved into thin air.

"W-What just happened to him?" Germany said looking at Italy shocked.

"He dissolved into nothing just like Japan and China did…" Italy said looking up at Germany, "Do you believe me now?! We have to find our brothers. And make sure they're alright." Germany nodded.

"Let's follow my brother, see where he ran off." Germany said looking in the direction where Prussia ran off to. Italy blinked, 'He didn't say mine Bruder…but he always refers to Prussia like that, maybe he didn't because he's in shock…..or...maybe he's...' Italy snapped out of his thoughts as Germany grabbed his hand and started to drag Italy to where Prussia ran off too.

"We have to keep moving, let's find my brother." He said looking straight ahead.

'He did it again, this can't be just coincidence. Something's not right here…' Italy thought as they ran.

They kept running trying to catch up to Prussia, it seemed like forever before they saw what appeared to be another set of figures. They hurried thinking that it would be Prussia, but as they got closer they noticed that it was Spain and Italy's brother Romano.

Italy was relieved to find his brother, he pulled out of Germany's grip and ran forward towards the two, "Big brother Romano! Big Brother Spain! I'm so glad we found you!" Italy said happily. But his happiness soon dissolved just like the two of them did, right before he could touch them.

Germany came up next to him, he looked worried. "Italy, we need to find the others. We need to make sure that they're okay." He said putting his hand on his shoulder. Italy looked up at him with fear.

"Germany, everyone keeps disappearing. What's happening? Why is this happening to us?!" He said shaking with fear. He didn't know what to do now. He saw his friend Japan, America, and his brother Romano, and Spain just dissolve into nothing right in front of him without warning.

"I don't know Italy, but we need to make sure everyone's alright." Germany said resting his hand on Italy's shoulder, said country nodded slowly.

"Let's go and find France, maybe he has some answers." Germany said walking off in a different direction. He stopped and turned to see Italy staring at him with confusion. "Italy? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Germany, you hate France." Italy's eyes widened as he saw Germany wince a little. "Y-You're…" Germany looked at him with confusion.

"Italy…?" He asked stepping towards him, Italy took a step back.

"You're not Germany."

**_Leave a Comment or Review, seeing them makes me happy~_**


	5. Chapter 5: This Can't Be Real?

Of Dreams~ and iNsAnItY

_**~I do not own Dreamtalia, HetaOni, or Hetalia...**_

_**~This is the final chapter, and it's the longest one I have written...enjoy~**_

Chapter Five: This can't be real?

"You're not Germany." Italy said taking a step backwards. Germany looked at him curiously before laughing a little.

"Italy, you can't be serious. It's me, who else could I be?" He said taking a few steps towards him. Italy scrambled backwards trying to keep his distance away from him.

"Stay back! I don't know what you are but you're not Germany! You're an imposter!" He said loudly, that made him stop and stare at him with a hurt look on his face.

"How can you say that? I'm your friend." He said, but Italy shook his head.

"No you're not my Germany, you're nothing like him. You're not my friend!" Italy said tearing up in both fright and anger. Germany froze and looked at him strangely.

"What did you say?" He asked quietly.

"You are not my friend. You are not Germany!" Italy growled, glaring at him.

Germany smiled creepily before Italy noticed something, the skin around his eyes was black and his eyes themselves were white with no color in them at all. Italy took a step back again as his eyes widened in fear.

"W-What's….what's on your face?" He asked shaking a little bit. He was scared and the creature smiled as he noticed that.

"_What do you mean? It's me Italy. It's Germany_." It said reaching a hand out to him, Italy noticed that his hand transformed into a claw the same dark color around his eyes and on his chin.

"No, y-you can't be Germany…you look nothing like him! You're not him!" Italy said gaining a little confidence back. He wanted to know where the real Germany was.

"_Stop saying that Italy, I am Germany_." It was starting to get annoyed a little, he didn't know how much more he could take before he lost his cool.

"NO! You are not Germany! You are not my friend!" Italy said taking a step forward. The creature glared at him.

"_Stop saying that! I am your friend! Germany is your friend, and I am Germany! Therefore I am your friend_." He said through his teeth trying his best not to explode.

Italy shook with fear and he shook his head "N-No…y-you're not the Germany I-I know…and love…you're nothing like him." The creature froze and looked at him before straightening up and started chuckling. Italy was confused, "W-Why are you laughing?"

"_I was doing by best to hide my little….slip ups_." He started chuckling again, "_Looks like I wasn't careful enough…but I can fix that_." Italy stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Italy said trying, but failing, to hide the fear in his voice. The creature looked at him and smiled creepily.

"_Oh nothing~ nothing to concern yourself my friend~_" Italy frowned.

"Y-You're lying, and stop calling me your friend. We are not friends!" The creature flinched again.

"_I thought I told you to stop saying that?_" He said frowning.

"How can I stop saying it when it's true? You are not my friend Germany is!" The creature glared at him, Italy shrank back in fear.

"_You're making me mad Italy, the others don't like it when I'm mad…_" He said lowly.

"O-Others? Y-You mean my friends? Right, what are you doing to my friends? What are you doing to Germany! "Italy said tears gathering in his eyes. The creature laughed and smiled.

"_Nothing... yet~_" He said mockingly. "_But I just might have to go and see how my other friends are doing…_" He said raising his claw to tap his chin. Looking back down at Italy, he turned and started walking away.

"W-Wait…" Italy stood up and watched him for a few second before he started running after him. "Wait! Why are you doing this!? What's the point?!" The creature stopped and turned to look at him.

"_The point of all this? That's easy~ so I won't ever be alone again silly~_" Italy froze. "_And if you're here then I have a friend~ that's why my dear Italy._" He started walking again.

Italy ran after him again to see if he could catch up to him, before he could even touch him the creature pushed him back with an invisible force. As Italy fell on his back the creature frowned at him.

"_You should have just stayed where you were at the house. Then everything would have been alright, but now…_" He smiled. "_You'll never see your friends again~ not even your precious Germany~_" He said watching Italy shake with fear. He smiled at him one last time before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

Italy sat on the ground, staring at the spot where the fake Germany used to stand. He pulled his knees up to his chest and started to weep in both sadness and fear. He was scared, he didn't know where the creature went and he was scared for his friends. He knew they were still in the mansion, and he needed to get to them to save them all.

He sat there crying for the longest time before he heard someone groan close by. He looked up from where he was sitting and saw another person sit up in the grass rubbing their head.

"Ow, mein head…vhere am I?" Italy blinked and stood up, he knew that voice.

He stood up and ran over to them, effectively hug/ tackling them back to the ground, "Germany!" He said happily.

"Was the…Italia? Was are you doing here? Vere are we?" He said trying to pry off the Italian. Italy froze and jumped off of him quickly staring at him.

"A-Are you the real Germany?" Italy said staring at him intently.

He looked at him with confusion. "Vat are you talking about? Oh, I get vat you mean. Ja, its Ludwig it's me Feliciano." He said without hesitation.

Italy immediately relaxed and flopped down on the grass in happiness. "You are Germany! Thank god, I was afraid it was that fake Germany again." Germany narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Italia, vat are you talking about?" He asked. Italy immediately launched into the whole thing with the creature and how he pretended to be him. After Italy finished his story Germany paused for a minute to process everything.

"So zere is a vierd creature running around zat looks like me?" Italy nodded, "And he tried to trick you into believing zat it vas me?" Italy nodded again. Germany looked at him, and sighed. "Vell it wouldn't be zee first time somezing vierd is going on, ja?" He said standing up.

Italy shook his head, "No but he did disappear off somewhere. We need to find him and make him take us back to the mansion." Germany blinked.

"Mein got, zee mansion. Are zey still trapped zere?" Germany said looking at Italy whom nodded.

"Si, we have to get back there somehow and get them all out. We have to hurry Germany." Italy said looking at Germany who nodded. Italy ran off trying to think where they should start looking for the creature or for the mansion.

Germany followed behind, him hiding a small grin, '_he's still mine~ and this time….I will not let him go._'

* * *

><p>Everyone was shocked to see Germany carrying a lifeless Italy. They quickly directed him to place him onto a bed and everyone gathered around while America and Japan explained the events that took place down in the Annex. After they were done telling everyone the whole story, they all silently looked upon Italy's seemingly lifeless body.<p>

France was the first to speak up, "….So, it has stopped completely?"

Japan nodded, "Yes."

"I'm sorry….I-I should have kept calm…" England started before America cut him off.

"No… I was too stubborn, too." He said, the room fell into complete silence again.

Germany tuned them all out as he looked at Italy, his Italy. He felt guilty that he wasn't able to protect him from the monster. That he was powerless to stop what that, thing, did to his friend.

'I'm sorry Italy, I should have gone down there with you and America to stop England. I should have been there. I'm sorry.' He was about to reach out to hold his cool hand when he heard his brother address him.

"West." He said snapping Germany out of his thoughts.

"What?" He asked looking up to see everyone looking at him.

"Were you listening?" Prussia asked.

"Germany shook his head, "Uh, no… Sorry…"

Prussia sighed, "Pull yourself together. This is a very important meeting to decide our future. You have to bear with it." He said gently, he knew what his brother was going through right now. He felt the exact same thing when the Holy Roman Empire disappeared.

Germany said nothing, looking down at his feet. Japan watched him with sympathy in his eyes, "Germany…"

He looked up looking at Prussia, "Sorry. I'm fine. I've grown up, too. I'm no longer the coward I used to be." Prussia nodded and the others started to discuss what they should do next, soon they took a break and went off in three little groups, one near the bathroom door, another near the supplies, and the last stayed near Italy's body.

"Now that Italy is like this, Romano must also be…" Japan started but couldn't finish. America wandered back over to their group.

"Brother Dearest has Spain, so he should be fine." Prussia said, "Shit….I wish I had a sword…" Germany tuned them out again. He didn't care about anything right now except for Italy, he was scared that he really was dead and he would be alone again.

"….Actually, West, what do you want to do?" Prussia asked looking at him.

Germany looked up at him and sighed, "I…" he started. 'I want Italy to wake up, and I want to be with him forever…'

"We have so much to do, and yet I have no idea where to start. What should be…our priorities?" He asked.

Germany looked up and watched as they started to discuss what was important and they should do next. Germany watched Italy, he looked like he was asleep and dreaming. 'Please wake up soon Italy…please…' He thought holding Italy's hand.

_**~Last Chapter Complete 3~**_

_**~I'm thinking of making a spin off for this story too! 3 Should I write it? ~**_

_**~Leave a review and tell me if you would read it 3~**_


	6. A Quick Update

Hey people!

I am so happy that people are actually reading and enjoying my story! It makes me so happy to know that you like it (even a little bit) and want to keep reading it. Sadly this story is done, I do not plan to keep writing things for this one, but I am working on it's sequel (finally!). The sequel is called Of Dreams~ and iNsAnItY: Germany's Illusion. It one like the original takes place in the HetaOni mansion and it incorporates things from Dreamtalia with in the story. Like the title suggests this one takes place in Germany's dreams (or his dreams that are a little modified thanks to the Dream Reaper, yes I know it has a different name and no I don't want to look it up/try to spell it right now).

I am very excited to be writing this sequel since Germany has a real connection with Italy and based on how he reacts in both the games when Italy is hurt/awake/in danger/ ect. So this is a little fun to write, I would love to tell you what happens in the sequel but I haven't really finished it yet and I don't want to give anything away so you'll have to read it if you want to find out what happens to Germany.

I read a few reviews for this story and I saw one that kind of inspired me/ hit me in the head with a plot bunny. I plan to have the other nations in the mansion interact with events in HetaOni and try to figure out what's wrong with Italy (who is still unconscious) and Germany (who's playing with the Dream Reaper), then try to figure out how to wake them up. I'm trying not to give too much away right now for the story, but there's so much more I want to say!

Oh well, I just wanted to give you lovely readers a update about what's going on here, I posted the first chapter of the sequel a few months ago and I plan on starting the next chapter very soon-ish. Truthfully I have the worst case of writer's block in a long time and I haven't been able to even start the next chapter, but I want to at least have it proof read and edited a little before Halloween and posted before the second week of November. I do not know how many chapters I plan on doing for this but I hope it's a good hit like this story was.

Thanks for reading this wierd 3am rp with a roommate,

please read it's sequel (or at least glance at it)

Kykyqt


End file.
